


Lip Virgin

by Ottermouse



Series: Horny Chocobros [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, horny boys, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermouse/pseuds/Ottermouse
Summary: Prompto's never been kissed. Noctis fixes that.A self-indulgent zero experience!Prom fic that got a little out of hand.





	Lip Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags for small stuff:  
> Background Gladio/Ignis  
> A little bit of Gladio/Noct/Prompto  
> The word 'daddy' is used twice  
> Slight praise kink

“Ugh, gross.” Noctis stuck his tongue out at the couple kissing on the TV screen. He picked up the remote. “Let’s watch something else.”

“No!” Prompto gestured wildly, trying to knock the remote out of his best friend’s hand. “I need to know if they’re able to save the chocobo farm!”

Noctis sighed and placed the remote back down. When Prompto had suggested watching a movie before bed, he’d been expecting something more action-adventure, not a B rated drama filled with makeouts and PG-13 sex scenes. But the title had ‘Chocobo’ in it, so of course that’s what the blond picked.

Noctis glanced around the motel room, avoiding the screen. Gladio and Ignis had dumped their stuff on one of the beds, though they had gone out for an extended trip to the market to get some ingredients (and for some alone time, probably). His and Prompto’s bags were on the other bed, messy as they’d already changed into their PJ’s. He adjusted himself on the lumpy motel couch, sliding down a bit and spreading his legs wider. He looked over at Prompto, whose eyes were still focused intensely on the screen. Noctis found himself soaking the image in: too-large t-shirt falling off one shoulder, slightly damp hair in a more relaxed form than usual, but still sticking out in all directions, the spattering of freckles dusting his face, his tongue peaking out of his mouth to lick at his lips. Noctis let his gaze rise back up and stare into the deep blue of the other’s eyes. Lately, he hadn’t had much time to do _anything_ , and this moment felt peaceful, needed. Basking in the eternal beauty of his best friend, watching as that tongue flicked out once more.

It was that small movement that made the prince lean forward and kiss the other boy’s cheek.

Startled, Prompto turned and looked at him.

“You still a lip virgin?”

“W-what? Dude, I- I don’t think that counts as a kiss?” Prompto stammered, face tingeing pink.

Noctis tilted his head to the side before leaning forward again and placing his lips softly against the other’s. Nothing fancy, just a press and release. “How about that?”

“Dude!” Prompto squeaked. “ You can’t just– I mean, not that I _didn’t_ want it– I mean! I didn’t even get to kiss you back!”

His face was fully flushed up to his ears, shoulders hunched, and eyes darting around, avoiding eye contact. It was adorable.

“Prom…” Noctis raised his hand, cupping it against the blond’s cheek. “Hey, look at me?”

Prompto swallowed, body shaking with nerves, but did as his best friend asked. He almost looked as if he was about to cry.

“Do you want this?”

He nodded, nuzzling slightly into Noctis’ hand.

Noctis smiled before kissing the boy again. He could feel Prompto buzzing beneath him, unsure of how to kiss but doing his best– puckering his lips and pressing back against Noctis.  He was making the cutest noises, causing the blood in the prince’s veins to pump harder. He let his free hand slide under the other’s t-shirt, curling around his waist, letting his thumb brush across the skin.

Their lips smacked against each other over and over, Prompto’s whines growing louder and more needy. He grasped at Noctis’ shirt, then wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling himself closer, scooting until he was basically in the prince’s lap.

“Noct…” he breathed out and they seperated for breath. “Noct… feels good…”

He wriggled deeper into Noctis’ lap and began to trail short, wet, sloppy kisses from his mouth, to his cheek, jaw, down to his neck and collarbone, making his skin shine with spit.

He pulled back. “Touch me,” he begged. “Please, Noct.”

“But I _am_ touching you,” Noctis teased as he ran his fingers through the blond’s soft hair.

“No, _more_ ,” he panted in reply. “I want more.”

Noctis let the hand around the other’s waist slowly roam across his back, drinking in every moan and the sight of him arching into his touch. He brought his hand to his chest, rubbing and groping and gently brushing his fingers over his nipples.

Prompto drew in a sharp breath.

“Noct… Noct if you… I want this to last.” He settled on his words, looking Noctis in the eyes as he brought his hands together to push the prince’s shirt up.

Noctis helped him, slipping it off over his head, and kissing Prompto’s exposed shoulder before yanking the blond’s shirt off as well. Prompto ran his hands all across Noctis’ chest, feeling the warmth and the muscle.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he murmured.

“Why didn’t you say anything? You were always so vocal about Cindy and Aranea.” A slight amount of jealousy slipped into Noctis’ tone.

“Dude, you’re the _Prince!_ I’m just… I’m a commoner who got lucky. And you’re engaged! Cindy and Aranea were fair game and I couldn’t– it was easier to just be your friend and try to focus on the girls. I didn’t want to complicate things, and…”

“And when you’re a prince, everything is complicated,” Noctis agreed. He slid both hands into Prompto’s hair, pushing the unruly locks away from his face. By now his blush had reached his neck, lips plump and swollen from all their kissing. Noctis leaned forward, slipping Prompto’s lower lip in between his before sucking on it. He kept his eyes open, looking at Prompto with what he hoped was a sultry expression. The other boy’s eyes were wide, and when Noctis moved to give the same treatment to his upper lip, he curled his arms around his back, little noises escaping from him. It reminded Noctis how all of this was still new to Prompto, and while he didn’t want to overwhelm the other boy, he wanted him to feel _good_. Wanted to give him everything he needed and deserved.

Noctis leaned down and pressed a kiss to the juncture between Prompto’s neck and shoulder.

The soft little “Oh,” that sounded gave the prince all the encouragement he needed to hear to continue.

He nibbled on the soft skin before sucking on it _hard_. Tomorrow, everyone would know that Prompto was spoken for.

“Mmm, hnngh, Noct…” he pawed at Noctis’ hair, gripping it tightly as the prince sucked and licked at the sensitive area. “So… good…”

Noctis trailed down from his neck and began to suck at his collarbone. The blond swore.

“Noct… oh, Noct, please, _Noct_ …”

The prince gleamed at hearing his name being moaned so provocatively. He leaned back and admired his handiwork for a moment (shiny, red skin, splotches of purple starting to appear across the left side of his neck, the face crimson with pleasure and embarrassment). “Yes, Prom?”

“Don’t– don’t stop,” the boy panted out before shoving Noctis’ face into the side of his neck he hadn’t already sucked hickies into. He began to grind down into Noctis’ lap, his dick already having drooled through his underwear. “Mm, mmm, _yes,_ yes, Noct, Noct, _touch_ me.”

The prince obliged, despite the awkward angle of their bodies, and brought a hand down to palm at Prompto’s bulge while continuing to suck at his neck. The size fit perfectly into his palm, and it made him think, _‘Adorable, like it was made just for me’_. He used his free hand to untangle one of Prompto’s hands out from his hair and guided it to his clothed dick.

“Oh, Six,” Prompto muttered in awe. “Noct’s dick. It’s Noct’s dick.”

The prince snickered, then made the quick trip to Prompto’s ear, speaking softly. “You know you’re saying that outloud. Never knew you’d like my dick so much.” He nibbled on the lobe before licking it.

“Tomorrow morning, everyone is going to see that you’re mine. Gladio, Ignis, they’re gonna look at your neck and know. Everyone we meet– in town, at the store, _Cindy_ – is gonna know that you were a good boy for me.” Noctis began to kiss Prompto on the lips again, messy and hard. He pulled down his underwear enough so that he could wrap his fingers around bare skin and give Prompto the first and best handjob he’ll ever have in his life.

Prompto, on the other hand, was nearly hyperventilating from the pleasure. He felt high, unable to do anything but focus intensely on the way the calluses of Noctis’ hand were rubbing one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Moans were spilling out of him like water in an overfilled glass. It was absolutely, wonderfully, way beyond masturbating and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Noct, Noct, Noct, Noct.” He chanted the prince’s name– no other words were able to form past his lips. He pressed himself closer to the other, tears beginning to form behind his eyes. “Noct! I– I’m–!”

Prompto’s while body shuddered as he came, gasping and shaking as Noctis watched him, continuing to stroke the blond through his orgasm. When the prince heard the tell-tale pleasured sigh that came with afterglow, he gently squeezed up Prompto’s dick one last time, gathering all the semen on his hand before wiping it on the seat cushion next to him.

“You… you…” Prompto said, blissed out and breathless.

“I what?” Noctis asked teasingly, kissing the corner of his lip.

“You didn’t…” Sure enough, the prince’s dick was still hard and twitching, standing forgotten since Prompto’s ecstasy had drawn upon him.

“That’s okay,” Noctis said, looking into Prompto’s glazed eyes and kissing his deliciously flushed face.

“But, but you made me feel good, I want… I want…” Noctis’ kisses distracted him from continuing, so instead Prompto slipped his hand into his boxers, taking the prince’s dick in his hand again, trying to stroke and squeeze and touch it the way Noctis had for him. The prince wrapped one arm around his waist, the other around his back and shoulder, fingers curling up into his hair.

“Mmm, good, Prompto,” he praised between kisses. “You’re doing _so_ well. Being _such_ a good boy for me.”

Prompto whimpered, the praise delighting him. He felt a hum go through his system, and thought that he may be able to get hard again even with it being so soon since his orgasm. He wriggled even deeper into Noctis’ lap, thinking about how good it would feel to rub their dicks together.

“More,” he murmured, starting to rut against him. “More. Take me, Noct. I want you to be my first everything. Take all of my virginities, Noct, you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted like this, Noct, _please._ ”

“Yes,” the prince panted in reply. “Yes, absolutely, Prom, everything. I’ll be your everything, I want you, too, let me be yours.”

“Noct!”

And that was how Gladio and Ignis found them: almost entirely naked, clothes flung haphazardly on the floor, Prompto straddling Noctis’ lap, stroking his hard dick, the two making out with tears streaming down their faces like it was the last night of their lives.

Ignis adjusted his glasses, muttering, “Finally,” under his breath before turning off the TV.

Gladio smiled widely, handing grocery bags to Ignis. “You guys are adorable.”

The two paid no mind to him, continuing to kiss messily as Gladio leaned against the back of the couch, watching them. Prompto made eye contact with him briefly, making a cute embarrassed face before looking away, causing the Shield to chuckle. “Noct your first kiss?”

Prompto nodded as best he could while lip-locked. Noctis knew where this was going and readied himself.

“You know,” Gladio started. “ _I_ was actually Noctis’ first–”

The prince turned his head, leaving Prompto to press his lips against his Shield’s, effectively shutting him up. Prompto’s eyes widened as he watched them. Gladio brought a hand up to cup Noctis’ chin and kiss him deeper and the blond could see tongue slip into the prince’s mouth.

There was no denying Gladio’s attractiveness– after all, his clothing choices were made up of skin tight tank tops and open jackets with nothing underneath. His muscles were always out on display and sometimes Prompto would find himself distracted by them in the midst of battle. Jealousy would enter him, knowing that he could never get his body to look like that. Gladio’s muscles, his height, his tattoo, the deep, soothing rumble of his voice, everything combined to create the perfect specimen of the human male.

“Aww, I think Prom’s feeling left out, come here.” Gladio leaned further into the couch so he could kiss the blond as well.

Prompto squealed in delight, opening his mouth to let the other lick inside. He continued to jack Noctis off, albeit distractedly, which was fine as the prince didn’t need much more stimulation to cum, anyway. He placed his hands on Prompto’s hips, encouraging him to grind down against Noctis’ dick, giving him all the spark he needed. Prompto was vaguely aware of feeling wetness spread across his fingers as Gladio devoured his mouth. The scratch of his scruff against his skin felt just like it should, and Gladio’s large hand threaded into his hair. His body could fully encompass Prompto’s and he knew it, and it turned him on immensely. When the Shield pulled away, leaving one last peck against his lips, Prompto couldn’t help but whimper the word,

“ _Daddy_ …”

Gladio let out a full bodied laugh, the one that was contagious, before smooching Prompto’s nose. “I’m a little too young for that, I think, but sure, I’ll be your Daddy whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” Prompto blushed, suddenly feeling bashful after everything that had already happened.

“Boys, if you don’t clean yourselves up after that display, you’ll be getting only vegetables for all your meals the rest of the week.” Ignis called to them, having finished organizing all their food into the cooler.

Noctis yawned. “Alright, Iggy, just don’t sit on the left cushion, it’s got Prom’s semen on it.”

An assortment of snorts, coughs, and wheezes sounded from all three men.

Noctis wrapped his arms under Prompto’s butt and hoisted him as he got up from the couch. Prompto yelped from the unexpected motion before tightening the grip of his legs around Noctis’ waist, letting him carry him to the bathroom. He watched as Ignis and Gladio stripped, hands lingering on each other and mouths eventually touching. Ignis winked at Prompto, the blond returning it with a smile, knowing exactly what the older men would be doing while he and Noctis showered.

“So, Glady was your first kiss?” he asked when the prince let him down on the bathroom floor and the door had been closed.

“Yup,” he replied as he turned on the water in the tub, moving the shower curtain, then slipping out of his boxers. “I was fourteen and horny and we were training together and well… He tackled me, I was hard, we kissed, and wrestled some more.”

“Did you guys ever go any further?” Prompto asked shyly as he turned around to take off his own boxers.

“Mmm… we’d makeout sometimes, jerk each other off or frot if we were really horny, but then I met this cute blond when I was fifteen…” Noctis turned and began to kiss the freckles across the other’s back.

“Noct! You’re making me blush!”

The prince chuckled. “You mean nothing else we’ve done so far has? I should try harder, then.”

“Come on, Noct, before the water gets cold.” Prompto pulled the small notch that made the water come out the shower head and jumped in.

Noctis followed after, hugging him from behind as water ran down their bodies.

“What’s got you so shy all of the sudden? You’re acting like we weren’t outside making out five minutes ago.”

“I just– we’re naked now.”

“And? I’ve seen you naked before.”

“Maybe, but that was skinny dipping or with other people, and it’s… you know I like you, now.” Prompto finally turned around so that Noctis could take him in fully– freckles, scars, tattoos, stretch marks, and all. “Well, here I am.”

“Here you are. Here _we_ are.” Noctis smiled, giving Prompto a kiss. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

Prompto nodded, and they got to work. Even with lips and various other body parts distracting them at times, the two managed to wash each others bodies in a timely fashion. They giggled as they stepped out and towelled themselves off.

When they opened the door to the main room, all the lights but a desk lamp had been turned off. Gladio and Ignis were asleep, cuddled together on their bed. Prompto thought they looked sweet, the Shield resting on his back, while the advisor lay curled into him, using his bare chest as a pillow. Noctis and Prompto quietly grabbed their forgotten shirts that still laid on the ground, and changed into fresh underwear. They slipped into the empty bed, and though this was only one of the many, many times they’d shared a bed, it would be the first time that they’d slept together in this context.

“Prom…” Noctis whispered when the blond began to settle into his usual spot on the opposite edge of the bed. “Come here.”

He lifted the blanket slightly, indicating his chest. Prompto, buzzing on the inside, took the invitation and scooted right up to the prince, who smiled.

“Does this make us, um, boyfriends?” Prompto asked nervously, letting his fingers dance along the length of Noctis’ arm.

“If that’s what you want.”

“But what about Lady Lunafreya?”

“With everything that’s happened, I doubt the marriage is still gonna happen, and even if so, it’s not gonna stop this war.” Noctis curled his hand around Prompto’s cheek. “No matter the circumstance, the consequences, the public opinion, I want you by my side, always.”

Prompto closed the distance between them with a kiss. “I want that, too, Noct, I want it so much.”

“Would you like me to introduce you to everyone as my boyfriend, then?”

“I think with all these hickies you’ve given me you won’t have to.”

The two giggled before remembering that they had to be quiet for the sleeping couple in the other bed.

Prompto nuzzled his head into the crook of Noctis’ neck and shoulder, breathing in the soft scent of the prince and his body wash. “Warm…”

Noctis let out an amused breath before kissing the top of Prompto’s head. “Goodnight, Prom.”

“Goodnight, Noct,” the other replied, letting one arm curl around the prince’s back, handing resting on the curve of his ass.

They didn’t fall asleep immediately, to Gladio and Ignis’ chagrin. There was a bit of fumbling, shushed laughter, wet noises; all the wonderful, glorious sounds of two people exploring each other’s bodies.

Then they went to sleep.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a series with Noct/Gladio's first kiss and Noct/Prom's first time and maybe some other stuff. Please comment & let me know if that's something y'all would be interested in!! (＾▽＾)


End file.
